Somewhere within the Shadows
'Somewhere Within the Shadows '''is the first installment of the Blacksad series. ''Quelque part entre les ombres (literally Somewhere between the Shadows, but simply retitled Blacksad in the US by now-defunct publisher iBooks in 2003), was published in November 2000 for the French market by Dargaud. Summary Blacksad investigates the murder of the famous actress Natalia Willford, who he used to be involved with – first as a bodyguard, then in a more intimate relationship. Synopsis John Blacksad is called as a witness to a crime scene by Smirnov at the murder of famous actress Natalia Willford whom he used to be involved with as a bodyguard and later, her lover for a short time. Blacksad leaves the scene, clearly distressed at the turn of events. Later in his apartment, he painfully remembers his life with Natalia. He had been hired as a bodyguard for her after she received a threatening letter from an unknown source who claimed she will be killed by the said person soon. However their relationship later becomes romantic and they began to have a physical relationship. However Natalia had unhealthy relationships with other men as well, which finally tore her and Blacksad apart. Blacksad had never seen her since until today when he saw her corpse. He vowed to make sure that her murderer be killed by his own hands. He first goes to his friend Jake Ostombe, a heavyweight boxer who Blacksad had probably introduced to Natalia as a bodyguard. Jake informs Blacksad the name of Natalia's last known lover:Leon Kronski, a movie scriptwriter. Blacksad visits Leon's empty apartment and his greeted by his maid, who informs him that Leon's other friend told her that Leon was on a trip. She also reveals that this other friend had bulging eyes. Blacksad then goes to film producer Mr.Zenuck who angrily tells him that he has no idea where Leon is and that his other friend with bulging eyes told him that Leon was leaving. Blacksad is later assaulted by Leon's bulging eyed friend who turns out to be a goanna assassin. Blacksad headbutts the goanna and interrogates him, only to be kicked hard. The goanna then disappears. The goanna is later seen standing in front of a mysterious figure whose face is hidden from view. A weasel is also seen looking at the butterfly specimens adorning the mysterious figure's luxurious room. The mysterious figure stabs a beetle with a pin claiming that life becomes a collectible once its usefulness is over. He dismisses the goanna promising that he'll take care of Blacksad. The weasel is told to follow the goanna as he has something that belongs to the mysterious figure. The goanna being aware of the weasel following him, goes to a bar for reptiles and meets the bartender (an iguana) who hands over a package to the goanna. The iguana promises to cover his back after the goanna reveals that someone is tailing him. Immediately the weasel enters the bar but stops short when he sees the whole place being occupied by reptiles. The weasel is surrounded by the reptiles and the iguana warns him that he is not welcome in their place. Blacksad later goes to the Cypher Club and meets a rat who takes him to Leon's grave. Blacksad realizes that Leon was already dead and buried under a pseudonym, Noel Krisnok. The rat slips away and Blacksad is immediately assaulted by two hired thugs, a bear and a rhino, who beat him severely and warn him to stop investigating the case. Blacksad manages to crawl out of the graveyard and spends the night in a prison cell. Lying in the jail cell, he realizes only a powerful person could commit murders discreetly without leaving a trace. In the morning he is greeted by Smirnov who informs him that investigations on Natalia's murderer points very high and he was pressurised to stop the case. He instructs Blacksad to continue the case and kill her murderer and promises to cover his back. Blacksad is later confronted by the goanna assassin in his apartment. The assassin had brought the murder weapon and is about to eliminate Blacksad when he is shot in the chest by the rat (who had accompanied Blacksad to Leon's grave). Blacksad wrenches the gun from the goanna's hand and shoots the rat in the chest. The dying goanna finally reveals the name of the killer: Ivo Statoc. Ivo Statoc was once Natalia Willford's lover. The goanna was incharge of discreetly delivering her to and returning her from their dates. Statoc shot her for her infidelity, since she was dating Leon Kronski at the same time. Leon was cruelly tortured and murdered by Ivo Statoc. Blacksad goes to Statoc tower. It later becomes clear to the reader that the mysterious employer of the goanna assasin and the weasel was in fact Ivo Statoc. Blacksad beats up the two guards who were the same ones who beat him in the graveyard. Blacksad confronts the completely calm and cold-blooded Statoc who first offers him a job and later bribes him. Blacksad rejects both and shoots Statoc in the head after the latter taunted him for standing by moral standards. Smirnov closes the case as a suicide. The two men separate, visibly unhappy about this resolution that goes against both their consciences. Trivia * The fate of the weasel is currently unknown. Category:Comics